Life and Death Decisions
by c.ass-kicker
Summary: A normal day begins on an unfamiliar city, ghosts left unmentioned, government and private ghost hunting teams the heroes of their cities as the worlds worst enemy gains what he lost and sees the world from before his life changing accident once more...
1. Life and Death Decisions

Being the kind of person who writes and submits without proofreading, I'm going back and slightly editing writing, chapter titles, author's notes, and plot, since I am winging it on the storyline. Action will start next chapter, this one is to set things up and make the timeline and my theories on the 10 year period after Danny lost everyone. As of this point forward, I own nothing of DP and do not claim to. Even if you hate it, I'd love to hear feedback. Thanks =)

* * *

Life and Death Decisions-

9 years ago, no citizen or genius would ever be able to predict what would happen to both the human and ghost zone in such a small window of time. To them, the state of the world would be a twisted version of the darkest nightmare. The impossible and insane thought of what would be would be enough to land someone a permanent residence in an asylum, but this nightmare was no longer a nightmare, it inhabited the daily lives of every citizen the world had remaining.

The city had been warned the day would come since the last attack, and had been preparing since, which could be one of the reasons they were targeted in hindsight. As much as Phantom loved random destruction like the next ghost, he was very human in his twisted desires to destroy something that would take effort. The best trained technicians the civilization had to offer had spread throughout the city systematically, checking for damage in the underground shelters, and replacing most of the destroyed ecto shield tower as their town's protector drew the ghostly tyrant away from the city.

The foes exchanging blow for blow could be viewed in awe if the importance of the outcome was not a factor. Ghost ray for ecto-gun, killer versus savior, the balance of power evident by both as the fight continued uninterrupted. Promptly adapting a defensive tactic, the hunter masterfully took a main focus on dodging and maneuvering over getting the revenge she sought. Sweat trickled down her covered face as the ghost glared at her, both unmoving from their mid-air positions.

Hopelessness was the only word that could truly describe the moment, after fighting him for no more than 10 minutes, the hunter had set his mind on doing anything to protect that town, and knew the only way it wouldn't join the rest of the world in annihilation would be to stop him some how.

The ghost raised an eyebrow as the hunter quickly moved his arm to the mask covering his face, ripping of the mask as fast as possible letting her, black hair fall out the back and the tears which had only slightly formed in her eyes to be wiped off by the hunters suit. The woman staring back at him with her violet eyes was unfamiliar to the ghost for the most part, but stuck in his mind even after he took his sights off of her, and onto the city behind her.

Watching him look over at her city made her sick, knowing how there was no way losing was an option. Taking the small opportunity that the ghosts eyes were off her, she bent her knees and flew across the sky towards the monster that tortured her long enough.

"Apparently, you still don't get the message." Clearly annoyed the ghost uncrossed his arms and pointed his left hand at her. "I don't take it easy on anyone, even women."

He spat the last word as an ecto-beam charged up in his hand, aimed to finish the huntress.

* * *

A/N: First fanfic, edited like crazy. Short prologue but bear with me =) All will be revealed in the next chapter...well most...gotta keep some mysteries so keep ya readin eh?

Edits for 6-7-10:

Changed world into state of anarchy and took government plot out completely.  
Quotes  
Made timeline more apparent

Music of the Chapter:

Song: Washington is Next  
Album: United Abominations  
Artist: Megadeth


	2. Chapter 1 Ghostly Obsession

A/N: Here we are! 8D FF wasn't letting me log in, then my flash drive got a virus, then my computer with the chappy wouldn't work so….yeah xD enjoy!

Chapter one:

The ghost grumbled as he was blown into a nearby building from where he was floating cursing how he let his guard down for the moment. He hated even being touched by who he considered to be "pathetic creatures" let alone hit by one. From past experiences he remembered more that me wishes, he knew that all humans act the same, one lucky blow at him, they think that the have the fight completely won, and they get a smug attitude with him. Still, the past was the past and should not be counted upon, even with one he hated as much as his own. The ghost dusted himself off and looked up his foe aim a large ecto gun at him and couldn't refrain from smirking.

"Well, you're quite the formidible little ghost hunter, now aren't you?" he sneered as his duplicate flew upwards and smacked her out of the sky within the instant.  
"But, not formidible enough it seems," the ghost said quietly. The woman crashed and banged as she fell through the ceiling and into an office building. She tried to get her footing when the ghost and his duplicate jumped down through the hole she made and stood in front of her and smiled.

"I'm not gonna give up just yet!" she yelled. But in truth, she knew that she could not keep the pace on for much longer, even though the fight had not lasted for that long yet. The ghost was insanely powerful, and none of her training had EVER been as hard as fighting with him for just a single minute. Her legs felt like jelly and she had a cold feeling go up her spine. She pushed the button on the armor on her leg, and her jet-pack launched her into the sky, with the monster she was facing quickly following her. She needed time to think and to gather her thoughts, so she kept her jetpack going full blast, and try to add to the distance between her and the ghost.

"Oh? Resorting to running away?" He jested. "That's it. I'm through." The ghost said in a completely inhumanely. He crouched for a second and jumped up higher than a city office building and began to chase the woman through the clouds. His duplicate on the ground disappeared into a cloud of mist as the ghost reabsorbed it.

Not even needing to turn around to know he was gaining on her, she grabbed an invention resembling the "Jack –o- nine tails and flipped around midair to aim.

The repetitive attacks and defenses of his opponent were getting old fast, and although he had nothing else to do besides destruction, he also didn't want to be exist while she continued on living. He changed his single-fire blast into a rapid-fire ghost ray, firing out of one hand to prove his superiority, watching the woman desperately trying to dodge, and eventually nailing her jet-pack, leaving her without any control over the jetpack.

At first, it kept her suspended in the air, but the speed she was going was not obtainable with the one engine, which failed on her as well and exploded. At the speed she was going, and the distance she was from the ground, the landing was going to be almost as harsh as the sum total of the fight. If he hadn't destroyed her weapons, she could use one of her more powerful ones to shoot at the ground, to create a shockwave that would either could either slow he fall or propel herself in another direction. Much to the ghost's dislike, she caught herself with backup jets on her shoe's armor and swayed in the air for a moment while she could stabilized long enough to land on the ground.

"Not bad. I thought she was done for. But, as far as fighting goes, she's finished. _This_ is the best fighter you humans can hope to offer? Pathetic. Makes me even more content with having no relation to them."

She hit the ground with a giant thud. "You think this is a game?!" she yelled as loud as she could, which barely amounted to over a shouting voice.

"You mean destroying both worlds? Putting fear onto the faces of ghosts and humans?," With every mocking comment, the ghost swayed his head back and forth and said plainly. "I'm not sure if I consider it a 'game' or not, but I guess you could say it's my, _ghostly obsession._"

"Ghostly obsession?"

"That idiots boxes? The old lady's meat? The defenseless ghost's hunting?"

Disgusted he thought of the box ghost first, his hand reached for the sky to hit her with a final blow.  
"But it doesn't matter anymore now does it?"  
The woman's eyes widened with terror as his hand started to glow an eerie green, but quickly changed her eyes to that of determination.

As far as strength goes, she was beat, no going around it. She contemplated what could be her last thoughts, but decided that a bluff would be the best option. She had so many things she wanted to do, but if she gave up, it would mean school and everything her life was building up to was a waste. She promised that she'd be a better person if she made it through and after a few seconds, finally spoke.

"I think it's time to teach you a lesson." She reached into her jetpack/backpack and pulled out a strange weapon of some type. She didn't know if it would work, or even what it was for that matter. All her teammates denied giving it to her, but it was on her desk with her name on it, so she shoved it into her backpack without thinking about it. "I've never tried this out before, but-" She pulled the lever on the weapon which made it emit a strange "charging-like" noise.

The ghost lowered his hand and stared at it for a second and said "Hahaha! You make me laugh, you really ARE pathetic. Now you're gonna hit me with paintballs?" He wiped underneath his eye with his finger to symbolize crying out of amusement…not that he could, fortunately. But by that time, it was fully charged and the device shot a huge plasma blast at the him, knocking him farther than she could see without her portable sensors. The side of the building they previously stood within was completely gone except for a roach that scattered away as the woman walked past it.

"That's it...I think...I think it's finally...over..." She slowly got up and walked away, examining the debris. The weapon's power came as a suprise, but that aside, she thought that she was prepared do end something like that. He was a menace to society and needed to be taken out. But why did it feel like she just made a horrible mistake?

As per standard seek and destroy mission protocol, she walked across the area to presume the target dead. Eventually coming across the area that seemed to be a good place to start looking for, she fiddled with the scanner on her right arm, detecting a small ecto energy fading to nothing. Busy in her own work, she half stepped into a crater and fell and tumbled down the edge, opening her eyes slowly as she reached the bottom.

"AAH!"

Using all her reserve strength, she jumped and frantically climbed halfway up the crater, only regaining her senses half way up. Expecting to see Phantom, she turned slowly back around to the figure, no fright she felt entering her expression, but instead, she saw a human.

Not a ghost, a normal guy. Someone caught up by the blast! "Oh my gosh!" she whispered. Suddenly regaining all her energy, she slid back downwards and pushed the rocks off of his body until he was completely uncovered..

It was a man. He was very good looking, except for the injuries on his face. Embracing a gotique, and raven-black hair, and taking slow breaths, she almost began to get lost in him. She wasn't good at guessing ages of people, but he looked like he was in his early twenties, but definitely no younger. She looked at how far away the chase had taken her away from home and knew that it would be hard to get herself back, the trip nearly impossible carrying a man as big as him, but outside of the ghost shield was dangerous, and he would surely live no longer than a few hours outside the shield.

Lifting his body up, the woman no older than he early twenties herself prepared for the long journey.

A/N: DING DING DING!!!

Hold on a sec FF isn't letting me log in…AGAIN!!! LOGIN…SESAME!!!!

-sighs- Where's Technus when you need him? And now my dog ate my food…

I'm on! MUAHAHAHA!!! Anyways, Chibified Ran-chan Wins a plate full of cookies!!! :P

R&R pls :)


	3. Chapter 2 Alive and Well

I like this chapter :P It's still setting up the story so please don't kill me xD  
This chapter is dedicated to funnel cakes- whichI havehad too many of and now am sick DX

* * *

Chapter two:

He heard something slam somewhere in the distance......

Was it a door in the ghost zone?...

No…

It was different…

But it was almost welcome…

It was a nice reprieve...he felt no danger...

"AAH!" He yelled as he hit his head and fell on the floor. "What the?" the man muttered, rubbing where he hit with his hand. He looked up from where he was sitting and managed to fumble around until he was on his feet. He rubbed his head softly and gazed around the quaint little bedroom, reviewing every object. The bed's covers were messed up and trailed onto the ground and the night stand, which apparently, was what he hit his head on. In front of the bed, a TV was situated on a dresser with weights next to it. Definitely not the ghost zone. The ruin he left was unmistakable, and after a ten year rampage, he couldn't think of how he could miss anywhere, but then again, the ghost zone was indeed, infinite. He couldn't even remember ever coming to the HUMAN world, but honestly, he couldn't remember much at all. After the pain started to vanish, he brought his hand down at just stared at it. Not that being in more pain than he had been in since he defeated the ghost king the first time and waking up in someone else's bed was bad enough, his ungloved hand was tan...he kept staring at it until a woman walked in. He remembered seeing her somewhere before, but his brain was too groggy to match her face to watch she was doing and when. Her violet eyes shined as she took her hair out of a ponytail and sat on the bed. A few bruises on her face took away from her overall beauty, but she was still pretty by human standards.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him. "Oh, you're awake!" she said. "You're looking a lot better than you did yesterday! You took a real beating, are you feeling all right?"

Her voice sounded innocent in the way she talked, but he couldn't help to frown at the word 'beating'.

She dropped her smile when she saw his expression. "Um...I'm Elizabeth. May I ask you your name?"

He sighed and sat down. It truly was the human world, and he somehow managed to get stuck with a crazy woman who he could tell would not leave him alone easily.  
"Not that it really matters what you call me, but I'm 'Dan'. I don't like to keep track of useless information, but if you really want to know, I'm 24."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up. "Ah! I just KNEW! You were in your twenties!"

Dan's face remained sour. "And I just _knew_ you had the intelligence of a Kindergardener." he responded.

Dan's comment caught Elizabetha by suprise, especially the fact that a 'crippled' man had enough energy to mouth off at her with such ease. "I'm 24...too.." she spoke quietly and blushed. "Well, since you're apparently...active...would you like to run some errands with me, and get some lunch? I have an appointment and it gets awfully boring around here."

Dan stared at his tan skin for a minute, and growled. After a half of a minute of thinking, he decided that he needed to figure out some things before his cockiness took control and he did began to fight something that wouldn't result in a "happily ever after". Well, not for him at least, but for others.  
"It's too stuffy in here. Where's the bathroom?"

She blinked at Dan and pointed.  
"Uh...down the hall..."

"I'll be ready to leave in a minute. I have no intention of staying here."  
Dan left for the bathroom and kicked a stuffed animal into the wall, leaving Elizabeta speechless. With his attitude, she had not even guessed that he would ever go with her. But somehow she managed to let the thought drift away as she sighed and closed her eyes. "His face was sweet." she thought. "But his eyes were filled with loneliness and pain." Not knowing why his face and personality didn't match, she stood in the doorway to the room.  
"I know those eyes...all too much..."

Dan gazed into the bathroom's mirror, and into his own blue eyes. He guessed when he saw his skin color and the woman's normal expression that he was human. He never liked being wrong, but this was one of those times he wish he _wasn't_. Disgustingly, he admitted to himself about knowing all too much about the human world and what it was like to be 'alive'.

The long mirror reflected the one thing that pushed his emotionlessness to the limit the most. He was wearing black and white converse, black pants, and a white jacket. He unzipped his jacket to find he was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt with his unmistakable DP logo on it, which he sometimes despised because it reminded him of his 'weaker existence'.

His hair was wild as it always was. It was naturally pushed back and it stuck up at the end, as human as his flaming hair could be. But...it was black...Although it disturbed his being to no end, he didn't dwindle on his hair. He put his finger in his mouth and bit. His fangs were gone...and he wasn't bleeding ectoplasm...it was red...

***Clockworks lair***

"Clockwork! We told you-" Both Observants joined in.

"-To 'do away with phantom'. Yes. I remember" He interrupted.

"You gave a human a powerful ancient ghost weapon!" The first Observant said.

"What if she finds out it's full power, and takes over the planet?!" As if they were telekinetic, the second Observant began where the first on left off.

"What if PHANTOM gets a hold of it?!"

The ridicule of his work has always been an irritable thing for Clockwork. He never failed a job that the Observants have given, but it still seemed that they never have believed in him. "Everything is fine. It'll work out. Yes, I gave a human a weapon of that magnitude. But I can assure you, she won't figure it out, and Phantom won't get a hold of it."

"How can you be so sure?" Both Observants asked in unison.

"I can oversee time and space." Clockwork replied. "Although Dan has been somewhat difficult to oversee from time to time, I can see enough. I am confident that I can get rid of 'Phantom' by not destroying him."

"You're telling us that you can make Dan Phantom surrender his dominating place in the ghost zone and human world by choice."

"He's heartless!"

"It's impossible!"

"There's no way he could make that choice on his own!"

"NO!" The Observants yelled at the same time.

"Yes. There is no rule against it. She will change him."

"And you expect a human to be able to penetrate his emotional barricade?"

"You're upsetting the balance Clockwork!"

"She's a human!"

"He's a ghost!"

"I'm not going to stand here and have you ridicule my decision. If you do not wish to have me oversee the future of Phantom, fine. I could give that responsibility back to you. But at the urgency you had when you came to me about him, it seems you can't chance having me withdraw."

The Observants disappeared is a whisp of smoke as Clockwork turned into his old man form and went back to work.

****Human World****

After about a half of an hour of walking, Dan shoved his hands into his pocket and slouched.  
"Do you honestly need another pedicure?" He grumbled.

"Hey, come on! I bought you lunch!"

"I didn't eat."

Elizabetha looked at Dan's sour face as they walked.  
"I still had to pay for you though."

"In what way?"

"Remember that guy at the restaurant?"

Dan kept walking.

"The one you hit with a statue?!"

Dan looked over to her and smiled, with a look that said, "That poor sap? I hit him good, didn't I?" Which was probably what he was thinking.

"My, BOSS?!"

"I didn't know he was your boss."

"Not that it makes any difference, but, you don't hit random people!"

"I told you, it was an accident."

Elizabeth looked at Dan talk with a smile on his face, not ashamed at all that he hit her boss in the back of the head with a statue and spilled fruit punch on his white suit.

Almost as if he was trained to hear certain words, he had zoned in on the one person in the busy restaurant who called Phantom 'A heap of Ghost Zone scum'. He had a bad reputation and hardly minded when they talked about him in fear, but he didn't want to let an INSULT to his name slip by. Dan smiled coolly and looked forward. Not that those idiots could actually DO anything about it.

"Sometimes I feel like you're hiding something from me..." She whispered, looking at Dan from the corner of her eye.

"Well that's for me to know, and for you to never find out."

He gave her a gentle smirk as she rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Hey! You're gonna leave-"

"Relax. I'm just going to pick up a package. _Try _not to kill anyone until I get back."

Dan found a bench and plopped himself on, taking up the entire space and looked up at the sky, at the blue-ish ghost shield that blocked the town from the horrors that was now within it.

* * *

R&R Please! Or Dark Danny will get hit by a car! Wait...that's a pretty good idea! xD


	4. Chapter 3 A Tout Le Monde

WHEEEE!!! New chapter! Busy beyond belief, trying to keep this K+ like the TV show as long as possible...and actually PROOFREADING! *all gasp*

Never mind I gotta change this to "T" . Perhaps...Yeah :P Character death. BEWARE!!

Thank you to all who have reviewed! Next chapter I'll respond just because it's so late tonight. Speaking of the next chapter, it's gonna be a bit comedic with Mr. Emotionless having to deal with humanity, so if there's anything that you want to see added, people's lives ended, etc, feel free to put it in a Review or a Message! :D I had part of the story done already, so this part is me messing around with the chapters, adding and pulling, putting two together, etc. So this is setting up for Dan. :)

Anyways, I don't own DP, and unless I mention otherwise, it'll be the same thing through out the story.

* * *

**-To all the world-**

* * *

Every move of the 'companions' were taken noticed by two figures shrouded in the darkness of the colluseum-like meeting place, hovering over a large screen. As if it were a movie, the two ghosts floated where the projection of Dan and Elizabeh were and didn't even budge an inch.

"Observants!"

The two eyeballish creatures turned in unison from the screen.

"I came here all the way from my door. What is it?" The man snapped.

"Can you control him?"

The man looked up at the screen that had the Observants so intrigued and stepped forward to get a better look.

"When you told me of this uprising, I thought it was a joke to get free labor out of me or something. Hm. So he's human is he? a-HA!"

"That is not the question. Can you control him?"

"He's weak. I believe I can. But I need some...motivation."

The figures looked at themselves uneasily, not used to seeking the help of another, let alone using bribery. "What do you require?"

"Well, ever since I've hidden in the ghost zone from him, I've been confined in SUCH as small space..."

"You want a new door?"

"A door? a-HA! A castle! If you do that for me, when I'm done with him I'll have him chased by every ghost and human at the same time! a-HA!"

"...It shall be done Freakshow."

The two Observants disappeared in a mist and left the man to himself. He looked into the screen and changed it to himself in his younger days.  
"He robbed me of my youth...my home...and my minions."

He twirled his red staff in a circle midair and opened up a portal to a humanworld.  
"Ah, Phantom. You may have forgotten me, but I will never forget you. Your game will all end soon enough anyways."

* * *

Click. Click. Click. Every tap on his cane was a new story, a new time, a new adventure. Everyone's life went differently, and some mixed their fate with other's lives. Alone, one's fate is set in stone, but entertwining the destiny of anyone-ghosts or human, changes their own to any extent. But when people are changed- so is time. He had done many assignments for the Observants in the past, but his current one was by far- the most dreary, but never boring. Phantom, for some reaon beyond his knowledge, has been, and ever will be- the only ghost to ever evade his ever knowing mind. For nearly 10 years, Clockwork has been unable to see Dan's future except for small visions, but it was not insignificant. No part of the time stream is insignificant. Once again he tried, he pushed the stop clock on his purple cane and used all the strength of his arm to hold it down. His screen buzzed and turned grey and fuzzy as if he had lost reception. Clockwork changed from his old man form to his healther age to try to withstand the electrical shock that was about to surge his body if he continued to hold on to his staff, which began to glow a dark red. Behind him, his castle began to have minor explosions within it. He couldnt see more than, at the most, a minute of his own future. But that was enough. He let go of his cane which fell motionless when it left Clockwork's ecto energy. The screen also responded by changing to a different time, the farthest it has ever gone into Phantom's future in years. He changed into his child form and floated towards the television and hummed to himself.  
"Oh...Dan...It never ends does it?"

* * *

So far, all of his 'sleeping' experiences have been unenjoyable. Quite frankly, it always began with PAIN. The past few days, in fact, has been a thorn in the side itself. Every day, just as much as his powers returned, his...'emotions'...have as well. Of course, not in a welcome way. For nearly 10 years, his powers have reacted to his whim and compulsions, when, in the far past, they responded to his feelings. Mostly to either 'be the hero' or 'keep the friends alive'. Bleh. His emotions were reacting even worse than he thought it could with his powers. But the 'emotion and demoralize' tactic was something he hadn't thought was possible or even in consideration before. Dan's eye twitched.

"How ridiculous!" Dan yelled. His temper flared, and in response, the birds flew off of the treebranch visible through the window in the room and the fan above the bed fell on his legs.

"OUCH!" He kicked the fan off of the bed then put his feet over the side and stepped in gooey red crud.

Breathing in and out slowly, Dan tried to keep calm. He looked down into the box he was standing in and wiped his feet off on the tan carpeting in the room staining it red, then he kicked the box under the bed and looked around.

"I knew I was tired, but not this tired. I dont remember this many."  
In fact, the entire night was like a dream to him. A good dream though. Except he remembered mushrooms. And he absolutely hated mushrooms.

"DAN!"

Dan glanced over towards the door and saw Eliza standing in the doorway, and as some half-wits could say, "she was as white as a ghost".

"D-dan..." She said as if she had just run a marathon. She held herself up by the TV next to her and wheezed.

"Early morning jog?"

"Dan...did you...?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not into running." Dan waved his hand to send her off, but Eliza had regained enough of her strength and stumbled over towards Dan and grabbed his jacket.

"Dan...did you...see this...? Did you?"

When he returned her look, she glanced down.  
"Come on...you have to see..."

Regretably, he followed Eliza who walked faster with ever step as they made it out out of the front door. When they got to the driveway, she was jogging as fast as she could.

The scene odd, a man laid in the quiet neighborhood's street. Elizabetha held her hand over her mouth and began to cry,

The action puzzled him. Feeling sickness and loss of the will to live for someone who is gone? The man was short and skinny, and he had red hair and glasses. Why grieve for him? He's doomed when the time came anyways.

She fell to her knees and her eyes widened as she pulled out a paper the dead man was holding. She wiped the blood off of it and read it softly to herself and Dan.

"'T-twenty...seven large supreme pizzas. Extra peppers, minus mushrooms.'"

Dan looked at her and tried to figure her out. When it comes to emotions she was quite erratic. She could swallow incidents where she was ridiculed or sabotaged, but when it called for others being hurt it seemed like she would stop at nothing to get that person justice. Dan thought for a moment and smirked.

He walked over to the uncared for body on the street and looked down.  
"Oh Mikey..So good at math, yet a failure at life. Sheesh."  
Dan lifted up his foot and grabbed a gooey blob and threw it at Mikey.  
"Next time, hold the mushrooms."

* * *

Clockwork closed his eyes and tapped on his cane. He unconciously sighed and switched the screen to a different timeline.

It showed a town all too familiar to Phantom and those observing him, and the city's hero looming over them. He looked in every possible direction as if he was searching for something, then his eyes landed on two teenagers coming from the mall. As the recollection of them came closer to the front of his mind, he pushed it away and locked his gaze at them, with an empty, yet hostile expression on his face. The girl stopped walking for a moment and sat down on a bench. The bag which she had been carrying was placed gently on the vacant spot beside her. Her boyfriend trembled from the boxes and bags he was carrying and looked at the bag.  
"Paulina. This stuff is really heavy."

Paulina opened her mirror and applied more makeup.  
"Yeah! I got a lot today, didn't I?"

She failed to look up at Dash who continued to tremble.

"Can I sit there?"

"No silly! Then where would I put my bag?"

Paulina looked up at him and Dash began to sweat. She picked up her bag and started walking to the parking lot, while pressuring her boyfriend to pick up the pace. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks and looked up.

"Heeey! Its the ghost boy! Danny! Down here!"  
She dropped her bag and began to point next to where she was standing, wanting him to say hello. Dash looked around the boxes and at where she was pointing, then dropped the load of clothes, shoes, and engraved bowling balls he was carrying.

"Woah! You're right! It's Danny Phantom!"

Phantom, who at that time had not given a new name the slightest thought, twiched at the phrase and immediatel raised his hands behind his head, and threw a massive ghost ray at the mall, which shattered like glass behing them. Paulina turned around slowly, as if she didn't believe what she just saw. Her favorite place in the entire world...now just a dream.

She screamed at the top of her lungs and fell to her knees.  
"G-ghost boy?"

She looked away from him and began crying louder than she ever did before. She pulled ou a teddy bear from the bag she was carrying and hugged it as she bawled and tried to figure out why HER ghost boy betryed her. Dash looked at her than back up at Phantom.

"Look! Paulina! It's not him!"

Paulina wiped her eyes and looked up at Phantom. Noticing the difference easily, now that Dash had pointed it out.

"Are you the Danny's evil twin or something?"

Phantom winced at the name and threw a wave of his ghost ray at the couple. It screeched as it flew through the air faster and more powerful than any other of his attacks. He grinned evilly at his newfound power and the beginning of his chaos until he looked down and saw that his former classmates were gone. He stared at the spot they were at a brief second before then powerfully flew 20 feet to his right out of reflex.

"I knew that goddy-goody act was all a fake!" The voice yelled as it approached him. He distorted his shape and avoided a dozen flying discs and a shot from a bazoon then turned to face the enemy.

Paulina and Dash sat on the hover board hugging eachother then looked up at their savior in the red suit.

"Valerie?" Dash looked at her oddly. "I know that voice! You're Valerie?!"

Valerie pulled off her mask and looked at them.

"Woah! A loser just saved my life! But a loser with style and a flying board. Neat!" Paulina clapped her hands and smiled. Instantly after Valerie diverted her attention they were hit by a ghost ray and nearly thrown off.

"Geez! No manners. Bleh!" Paulina stuck out her tongue for effect then looked at Phantom. His eyes were red, yet cold and his white hair was up in flame- a ghostly white flame that was.

"Hang on guys!" Valerie shot forward and flew as fast as she could towards a tall building and dropped them off on the roof next to the famous welcome sign with a new catchphrase. "Amity Park- not invaded by ghosts." Then pondered what next to do until the screen faded to black.

* * *

The ruins of the next scene would make the most experienced ghost hunters cringe.

Clockwork let his eyes close a bit, out of pity then continued his work.

* * *

Dan rolled his eyes as he waited for the shop door to close behind his 'companion' before looking at the sky and getting lost in his thoughts. Shield after ghost shield have been destroyed by him, only to be annoyingly replaced by another one of higher quality soon after if they could rebuild their civilization from rubble. Technology advanced as his powers grew, yet always kept a small step ahead of him in strength whenever a town heparticularly wanted to destroy was brought into play.

He pushed his hair back sighing and pushed off the bench, keeping eye contact with the sky. His powers have increased so abruptly that they no longer trusted even the clouds to enter the sky. Making no attempt to hide his snicker at how even the clouds have been infused with ghost energy and spread ecto-storms all over the destroyed world, he smiled at the driver of an upcoming car as he made his way down the middle of the road.

The wind flew through his hair as he walked down the street and ruffled it with every step. A glance behind him honored his presence with a short angry man smashing his hand against the horn, red faced and infuriated.

"COME ON BUDDY! I'M LATE!" The man growled angrily and spat against the windshield at Dan's carefree expression.

The ghost smirked and stepped over his car and stomped on the roof twice before jumping off the back and changed course down another street wordlessly. Dan laughed at the man's face from before and wiped a pretend tear off his eye. Sometimes, even the little things here and there that made everything just so enjoyable.

* * *

Okay...so I didn't proofread as much as I should've...but still, I very much like this chapter :D

Do you?

R&R Please!


End file.
